List of programs broadcast by Teletoon (Latin America)
This is a list of programs broadcast by''' Teletoon (Latin America)', a Latin America television channel. Current programming *31 Minutos *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Atomic Puppet (Premiere November 7, 2016) *Battle for Dream Island *Chanchi Perri (Premiere September 3, 2018) *Camp Lakebottom (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Clarence (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Nuevos Episodios: Jueves) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Dave the Barbarian (Premiere August 19, 2019) *DuckTales (1987) *DC Super Hero Girls (also on Cartoon Network Latin America and Boomerang Latin America) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (both 2007 original and 2017 revival) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere Season April 3, 2017) *Freaktown *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere August 21, 2017) *Horrible Histories (both 2009 original and 2015 revival) (Premiere September 12, 2016) *I Am Franky (known on Latin America as ''Yo soy Franky) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Lego Nexo Knights *MAD (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *El Chapulin Colorado (animated version) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *Otra semana en Teletoon *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Pokémon (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Power Rangers (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Pucca (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere September 3, 2018) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Steven Universe (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Supernoobs *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The Loud House (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere September 12, 2016) *Robot and Monster (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere September 24, 2019) *The Powerpuff Girls (both 1998 original and 2016 revival) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere Season September 5, 2016) *The Reef (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere September 20, 2018) *The Trixters (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere September 24, 2019) *Uncle Grandpa (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *We Bare Bears (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Lucky Luke (1983) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *Lucky Luke (2001) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *Looney Tunes *Hostal Morrison (Premiere September 3, 2018) *Las Aventuras de Hijitus (Premiere September 3, 2018) *El Chavo del 8 (animated version) (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Kim Possible (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Shaun the Sheep (Premiere August 18, 2017) *Doodle Toons (also on Boomerang Latin America) (Premiere September 11, 2018) *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (also on Cartoon Network Latin America and Boomerang Latin America) (Premiere November 4, 2017) *Ice Age: The Series (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere August 18, 2020) *Five Nights at Freddy's (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere January 9, 2017) *Mystic Island (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere August 21, 2017) *Monica's Gang (also on Cartoon Network Latin America; exclusive in Brazil) *The Mighty B! (Premiere September 19, 2016) *The Secret Life of Pets: The Series (Premiere August 21, 2017) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Premiere September 3, 2018) *Jun-Hi (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Scary Tales for Wicked Kids (also on Cartoon Network Latin America; exclusive in Brazil) *Zig and Sharko (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Teen Titans (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Teen Titans Go! (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere Season September 5, 2016) *Tiny Toon Adventures *Mr. Magoo (Premiere August 20, 2018) *La Asombrosa Excursion de Zamba (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Vuelta por el Universo (Premiere August 19, 2019) *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (Premiere August 19, 2019) *Pinky and the Brain (Premiere August 20, 2018) **Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Toonsylvania (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Tak and the Power of Juju (both 2007 original and 2017 revival) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere Season August 28, 2017) *KaBlam! (both 1996 original and 2020 revival) (Premiere August 18, 2020) *Shuriken School *The Secret Show *Three Delivery *Phineas and Ferb (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere August 31, 2020) *Adventure Time (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *The Amazing World of Gumball (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Looped *Counterfeit Cat (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere November 4, 2016) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere June 2, 2018) *DuckTales (2017) (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere June 4, 2017) *Big Hero 6: The Series (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere August 14, 2017) *Milo Murphy's Law (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere August 14, 2017) *Yakkity Yak (Premiere August 19, 2019) *Shorts (Teletoon Extra!) **What-a-Cartoon shorts (except for the "Dexter's Laboratory", "Johnny Bravo", and "The Powerpuff Girls" shorts) **Jimmy Neutron (shorts) (Premiere September 3, 2018) **Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts (except for both the "Mina and the Count" and "The Fairly OddParents" shorts) **Shorts in a Bunch **Random! Cartoons shorts **Marvo the Wonder Chicken (and Henry) **Rin-Tin-Dumb **Descendants:Wicked World **Monk Little Dog **Pucca (shorts) (Premiere September 3, 2018) **The Dukes of Broxstonia **Monica's Gang (shorts) (exclusive in Brazil) **Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps (Premiere August 18, 2020) **Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions **We Bare Bears (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Life with Loopy Teletoon por la Noche (Teletoon at Night) *Animal Cops *Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law (Premiere September 2018) *El Sorprendente Ombligo de Edgar *Vete a la Versh *Vulgarcito *The Jumping Ground *The Cartoon Chronicles of Conroy Cat (known on Latin America as Conroy y Doggy) *Toons These Days *South Park *Clarissa & Friends *Total Drama series (Premiere November 4, 2016) *High Schoolers: The Chronicles of D.J and Friends (Premiere November 4, 2022) *Samurai Jack *Ren and Stimpy (both 1991 original and 2003 revival) *Robot Chicken *La Liga de los Semi-Heroes (Premiere November 3, 2018) *Regular Show *Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy *The Cleveland Show *HuevoCartoon *Invader Zim *Making Fiends (Both 2008 original and 2017 revival) (Premiere November 9, 2017) *Happy Tree Friends *Beavis and ButtHead *The Simpsons (Nuevos Episodios: Sabado y Domingo) *Futurama *Family Guy *American Dad! *Daria *Bordertown *Dick Figures *Cow and Chicken **I Am Weasel *Rocko's Mordern Life *Big Sadistic Brother *Los Super Huevos *Bob's Burgers *Superjail! *Alejo & Valentina *Monica Teen (exclusive in Brazil) *Clemente (shorts) (exclusive in Argentina) *Neighbors from Hell *Mouse 2.0 *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Club Boomerang *Be Cool, Scooby Doo! *George of the Jungle *Inspector Gadget *The Little Lulu Show *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (reboot) (Premiere June 2, 2018) *Oddbods *Danger Mouse *Dexter's Laboratory *Atom Ant *2 Stupid Dogs *Felix the Cat *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Bunnicula *Mr. Bean (animated version) *Tom and Jerry (both original, Chuck Jones' revival, and Filmation revival) **Tom and Jerry Tales **Tom and Jerry Kids **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Droopy (both original and Filmation revival) **Droopy and Dipple shorts (from Tom and Jerry Kids) **Droopy, Master Detective *The Yogi Bear Show (Premiere November 25, 2016) *The Harveytoons Show (an package series featuring theatrical animated series produced by Paramont Pictures between the 1940's and 1960's) **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Popeye the Sailor **Baby Huey **Herman the Mouse/Herman and Katnip **Buzzy the Crow **Little Audrey **Krazy Kat **Snuffy Smith **Beetle Bailey **Noveltoons *The Garfield Show (Premiere November 25, 2016) *U.S. Acres (TV series) (Premiere November 25, 2016) *Chowder *Peanuts *Totally Spies! *Marcus Level *King Leonado and his Short Subjects *Pink Panther and Pals *Masha and the Bear *Wabbit *Animaniacs *The Twisted Whiskers Show Cine Teletoon *Descendants (also on Disney Channel Latin America) *Descendants 2 (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere August 2017) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *31 Minutos La Pelicula *Adventures in Babysitting (also on Disney Channel Latin America) *Bee Movie *Puss in Boots *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Penguins of Madagascar *Monster High: Freaky Fusion *Welcome to Monster High (2016) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Movie (Premiere June 16, 2019) *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Minions *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 (Premiere August 2017) *The Secret Life of Pets *The Angry Birds Movie *The Peanuts Movie *The Loud House Movie (Premiere August 2019) *The Loud House 2 (Premiere August 2021) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere August 2017) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Teletoon Jr. *Medialuna *Dora the Explorer *Care Bears series *Baby Looney Tunes *Sheriff Carie's Wild West *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Pocoyo *Aleena's Treehouse *Super Why *Peppa Pig *Rugrats *Peg + Cat *Doki *Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs *Bear in the Big Blue House *Rollie Pollie Ollie *Goldie & Bear (Premiere September 5, 2016) *El Libro Gordo de Petete (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Parque Patati Patatá (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Winnie the Pooh series *WordGirl *Jelly Jam *The Backyardigans *Martha Speaks *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Jake and the NeverLand Pirates *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Lists Category:Teletoon